I'm here for you - Remake
by Eszie
Summary: *Remake of the old version* What will it do to Victor's life and job, when something happened to Anita?
1. Chapter 1

So, a long time ago - almost 10 years - I wrote this story. This year, I decided to rewrite some of my old stories. Starting with this one.

The Secret Show belongs to Tony Collingwood and (C)BBC

xxx'jes  
Eszie

* * *

 _ **I'm here for you  
**_ _ **Chapter one**_

It was like any other day in spring in Great Britain. So, rain poured down and those who didn't have to be outside, made sure that they'd stay inside. Unfortunately, the agents of U.Z.Z. had to be outside.

Being a Secret Agent of U.Z.Z., Victor Volt was used to missions like these. Rain, snow or storm, U.Z.Z. would be out there to save the world once more. And this time, it was a major Reptogator alert with just one tiny problem; the Reptogators were no-where to be found. They had been searching for hours, but they couldn't even find the tiniest one.

The sound of his belt was driving him insane. "Isn't there a possibility that our belts broke down?" Victor had the feeling he would turn crazy if he had to listen to the sound any longer.

"All the belts at the same time? That would be new to me." The voice of Special Agent Ray sounded through Victor's communicator, which was attached to the dashboard of Victor's skybike. "They are not at the south part of London."

It wasn't just Victor and Ray who were looking for the Reptogators. Every agent of U.Z.Z. was looking for them. The highest ranks were split up throughout the different areas of London.

The voice of the German Professor Professor sounded very serious and reminded the agents that this wasn't the moment to fool around. "The belts are not broken, agent Volt. I checked them last week."

"Have you seen any Reptogators already, Professor Professor?"

Victor couldn't help but smile when he heard the voice of his British partner Anita Knight. They were partners since the beginning of their career as Secret Agents, and Victor loved the way he and Anita worked together. She was a great partner to work with.

"No, Anita, there are no Reptogators here at the U.Z.Z. base. And Victor, the sooner you go and find them, the sooner the alarm will stop. So go and get them!"

Victor just sighed and turned off his communicator. At that point, he had just searched throughout the north area of London and he decided to go towards Anita. She was searching in the east area of London and Victor figured she could use some help. Besides, he didn't like it to be apart from her; it just didn't feel right. And worst of all, things never ended well in horror movies for a team when they would split up.

While Victor was busy looking for Anita, he heard a harrowing cry, not too far away from him.

Professor Professor appeared onto his screen once again. "What was that? And does anyone have any contact with Agent Knight? I just lost contact with her."

This could only mean one thing! Victor rushed towards the place Anita had been seen for the last time. And with the help of his GPS, it didn't take him too long to find her. Anita was in the arms of a huge Reptogator. It swung his arm up and threw Anita through the sky.

Luckily for both Victor and Anita, Victor was the right man at the right time and place. He didn't waste any second and he rushed towards her. Before Anita could hit a wall or any other object, Victor caught her in his arms. He landed the skybike, so he could take a good look at her.

Before he could do anything, the face of his boss – whose name was Changed Daily – appeared onto the screen of Victor's communicator. He sounded concerned. "Victor, what just happened? Is everything alright?"

Victor shook his head. "No, Anita found the Reptogator… or the Reptogator found her, actually. He hurt her, bad. She's unconscious at the moment."

Ray and his team appeared onto the scene, and while the agents started their battle, Ray went to Victor. "Get her back to the base, to the medical bay. We will take care of the Reptogator."

Victor didn't reply. He heard what Ray said, but he just looked to Anita. He didn't want to lose her. Not now.

"What are you waiting for?" Ray's voice sounded louder now. "Just go, we can handle it here!"

Victor flew away with Anita in his arms. He whispered hopeful and kind words to her, hoping she would make it to the medical bay and she wouldn't die in his arms on his way to the H.Q…


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm here for you**_

 _ **Chapter two**_

There seemed to be a rush going on in the medical bay. Nurses and doctors rushed back and forth through the white hallways. The medical bay of U.Z.Z. wasn't always that busy. It was mostly busy after fights, when the non-critical hit agents were brought in.

At this point, it were only nurses and doctors who ran passed Victor. But he didn't seem to take notice of it all. He was sitting onto a chair in one of the many hallways and was just staring at his hands. Anita had been in the ER for hours already and he hadn't seen a doctor who could tell him something about Anita.

Victor was just hoping everything was alright with her. They had been working together for two years now and it all felt good. They were a good team together, but all he could do now was hoping that she wouldn't die.

As if he came out of no-where, a doctor appeared in front of Victor. "I have been told that you brought Secret Agent Knight in. You must be Secret Agent Volt."

Victor nodded and he stood up from the chair. "Can you say anything about how Anita is?"

"She broke a few ribs and even her right leg. That was actually the good news."

Victor looked to the doctor in surprise. That was the good news? "What would be the bad news?" His voice trembled, worried about what the bad news could be.

"She is in coma right now. She also got a concussion and she lost a lot of blood. We don't know what state she'll be in when… if she wakes up."

Victor didn't know what to say. It felt like the room was spinning around him and he felt light in his head. "Can I see her?" he asked after a few moments. He didn't know what else to say and he just wanted to see her as soon as possible.

The doctor nodded and he took Victor with him to one of the many rooms in one of the many white halls. The doctor opened the door and let Victor in. "Just don't stay too long. She still needs her rest."

Victor just nodded and slowly, he walked into the room. Anita was lying in a hospital bed, in the middle of the room. She was surrounded by many different machines, which all beeped or made some noise either way.

He sat down onto a chair which was standing next to the bed. For a few moments, he just fell silent. He didn't know what to say or even where to look.

"I'm not used to seeing you like this." he whispered. "Most of the time I see you as a strong woman. Nobody could bring you down. You stood tall for the both of us. But now… Now I know you are breakable as well. You are like a diamond. Clear and strong, but still fragile somehow."

Victor looked at Anita and smiled a little bit. It almost looked like she was asleep. Carefully, he grabbed Anita's hand and softly squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to go, not yet. You are such an amazing partner to me…"

Suddenly, the door opened and a nurse walked into the room. "I'm sorry," she started, "but you really have to go now, Agent Volt."

Victor nodded and he took one last look to Anita. "I'll come and visit you every day. I'll come by tomorrow after work."

Victor stood up from his chair and decided to go back to the Briefing Room. The working day hadn't ended yet, so he still needed to be available for his duties as a Secret Agent.

It didn't take him too long to get to the Briefing Room. Part of him didn't want to go in, but he knew he had to. So Victor walked into the Briefing Room and walked to his chair.

Both Professor Professor and Changed Daily were there too. Victor figured that they had been there ever since the fight against the Reptogator stopped.

"Well… How is she, Victor?" asked Professor Professor.

Victor sat down in his chair. There was only one thing he could say to that question. "Not good."

His chief looked at him. "What do you mean, Victor?"

"I mean that Anita is in a coma at the moment. They don't even know if she might wake up or not."

Changed Daily and Professor Professor looked at each other. "Go home, Victor. Take some rest. It had been a long day now and we will see you back here tomorrow."

Victor didn't know what to say. His boss was right, it felt like it had been a long day already and he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on any other mission. "I will."

Victor said goodbye to Changed Daily and Professor Professor and walked out of the room. Just outside the room, he walked into Special Agent Ray and Agent Kowalski. Agents he knew well and somehow it felt nice to see them at that moment.

"How are you?" asked the blue haired Special Agent.

"I am doing well. I just hope Anita will get well soon."

Victor had no idea if the others knew already what he knew. And Victor didn't even know if he wanted to say it again.

"We heard, Victor." said Kowalski. "She's a strong woman. She even beat up Kent during one of the darkness trainings. Anita will wake up one day."

Kowalski gave Victor a hug. "You just need to keep believing in her."

Victor gave her a little smile. "I will, Kowalski. Thank you."

The agents said goodbye to Victor and left him alone in the blue hallways. Knowing that his colleagues still believed in Anita, gave him more reassurance that Anita would wake up one day. He just hoped it would be one day soon…


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm here for you**_

 _ **Chapter three**_

It was a week after the Reptogator attack. Anita was still in coma and the doctors were still not sure how and when she would wake up.

Mildred Volt sat down at the breakfast table. That day, like some other days, she didn't have breakfast on her own. Victor always came to visit his mother, often in the mornings, to talk about things.

"It's just not fair, mom." Victor started. "We never split up, we always worked together as a team. The first and only time we split up, she gets hurt. And it's not only a cut or a broken leg, no, she gets into a coma…"

Mildred shook her head. Once upon a time, she had been an U.Z.Z. Agent too. She knew how missions could be and how hard the fights were. "Listen, honey, it's not your fault. You couldn't know the Reptogator would be there. It could also be a possibility that there would be more than just one and…"

"But still, mom, if I was there with her, things would have be different and she would be still here."

Mildred gave him a little smile. "You sound like you've just lost her. Anita is still alive and she will wake up one day. Anita is a strong woman; it takes more to bring her down." she sighed.

Victor stayed quiet for a few moments before he looked to his mother. "You're right, mom. She is strong and smart. She will wake up soon."

Mildred saw her son smile. She knew that smile; it had been the same smile Lionel always gave her when he said he loved her. Victor looked a lot like his father. His appearance, his eyes, but mostly the look he had when he talked about Anita.

Mildred just knew it; Victor loved Anita. "Honey, isn't there something you should tell me?"

Victor gave her a disturbed look. "What do you mean?"

"Do you love Anita?"

"No…"

Mildred knew she hit a soft spot when Victor replied that quick to her question.

"It is just… she is my partner. It took some time before we actually became a team and now everything worked just fine, she gets hurt. I'm just worried about her."

Mildred decided to let this subject rest. Maybe Victor didn't feel this way, maybe she was just imagining things. "You will see that life will not always go the way you planned it. It's,,,"

Victor waved his hand. "Please mom. It's hard enough to see her like this. I really like her as my best friend. I don't know if I…. I just don't want to lose her."

"You don't know if you could live on without her." said Mildred. Suddenly, she remembered her own time at U.Z.Z. Even though she and Lionel never were partners, she did feel the same about her old partner. Mildred had never loved him, but she would go to the ends of the world for him. "I understand how you feel, honey. More than you could imagine."

Before Victor could say a thing, his communicator started to ring. "What's going on, Ray?" he said when Ray appeared onto his screen.

"When will you be coming to work, Victor?"

"I'll leave in a few moments, why?"

"I'll tell you at work then. I'll see you soon."

Victor looked to his mother and he stood up from his chair. "I guess I'll be going to U.Z.Z. then."

Mildred stood up as well and she walked to Victor. "Just remember this, Victor. Whatever may happen, Anita will wake up. So just keep thinking positive thoughts."

Victor gave a little smile and a kiss on her cheek. "I'll remember. Thanks mom."

Mildred looked to her son as he walked out of the kitchen. She knew what would happen at the U.Z.Z. H.Q. She had been there too and knew this could mean only one thing. And she also knew that Victor wouldn't like it…

And Mildred was right. It didn't take Victor too long to walk into the U.Z.Z. building. His communicator went off once more and he grabbed it. "I will be there soon."

Professor Professor looked at him. "Good, because you are already late, Victor. We are waiting for you in the Briefing Room."

Victor sighed and shut off his communicator. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Professor Professor. He was just wondering what Ray wanted to tell him. It seemed to be something that couldn't be said over the communicator.

A few moments later, Victor walked into the Briefing Room. It felt like something was going on. Something important.

"What's going on here?" he asked Changed Daily.

"You are getting a new partner, Victor." Changed Daily started. "It is time for you to get back to work. And you need a partner to get back onto the field as a Secret Agent."

"But…"

"No buts, Victor!" said Professor Professor. "We all like Anita and we really wish she will wake up soon. But until then, life goes on and you need a partner to work with."

Victor didn't know what to say. He hoped that he could work for Ray's team for the time being and figured that Anita would be awake and be working as his partner again.

Before he got a chance to say anything, Changed Daily called Ray into the Briefing Room. Together with Ray was a young blond girl. She looked like she was a few years younger thanVictor.

Victor looked at her. Her blond hair fell onto her shoulders and her bright green eyes stared back at him.

"Victor Volt, meet Eliza Fox. And for the time being, she will be following you and joining you at missions." said Ray before he turned to the young girl. "Agent Eliza, this is Secret Agent Victor Volt. He will be training you for the next month."

Changed Daily looked to Victor. "Maybe you can start with a tour through the U.Z.Z. base. And see if you can train together."

Victor nodded and he looked to Eliza. "Nice to meet you." he started and gave her a little smile. "Let's meet the rest of the team…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm here for you**_

 _ **Chapter four**_

Victor and Eliza walked out of the Briefing Room. Victor had no idea what to do with this new agent. He decided to ask her if she knew every place of the U.Z.Z. base.

Eliza shook her head. "I don't. They didn't give me a tour yet. I just arrived here today."

"Then I'll give you a tour. If you are going to be my partner for now, you should at least know where everything is."

Victor and Eliza walked through the hallways of U.Z.Z. Mostly in silence. He quickly passed through the Storage Rooms, the Landing Area's and the gym.

"Next to the gym is the Training Room. If you want some training, you can do it here."

In the Training Room was a group of agents, together with their fitness instructor; Lucy Woo. The class was about to end and Lucy Woo gave some last instructions to her class before she walked up to Victor and Eliza.

"Victor Volt! I haven't seen you for a while now. How are you?" asked Lucy when she approached Victor and Eliza.

"I'm alright… This is Agent Eliza Fox. She will be my partner for some time. Eliza, this is Lucy Woo. She does the fitness classes here, together with the fitness and basic trainings for new agents."

"Nice to meet you." said Lucy with a smile to Eliza. She turned back to Victor. "How is Anita?"

Victor shook his head. "She's still the same. We really should be going, it's almost lunch time."

Eliza and Victor said goodbye to Lucy and walked towards the canteen. Even though it was almost lunch time, it was quiet in the canteen. Most agents had a training outside, so it would take some time before they would be back. Which gave Victor the opportunity to get to know Eliza better.

"You don't actually sound like you're from around here." he said once they sat down with their lunch.

Eliza nodded. "That's true. I was an agent in Belgium, but because of my boyfriend, I let myself transfer to the UK. That's why I still have the accent, but I can adapt quite easily. How about you? You don't sound like you came from around here."

Victor gave her a little smile. "You're quite observant. I was born in London, but my mother moved to America for some years for her job. It was all during my younger years, so the accent never faded."

"How did U.Z.Z. recruit you?" asked Eliza.

"During a comic convention in San Diego. It all sounded really cool and my mom didn't mind it. She came back to England with me, so I could work here. She gives some karate classes in the weekends now. You?"

"Belgium comic convention. I love comics to bits, but also love to game. Especially race games. I was looking for a job and they offered me a chance to save Belgium from the bad guys and occasionally save the world when we need to."

Victor smiled for a moment. "You really should meet agent Kent. He's a star in race games."

More agents started to walk into the canteen. Most of them arrived from the outdoors training and wanted to have some lunch after such a hard training. A few agents walked towards the table where Victor and Eliza were eating their lunch.

A blond agent with round sunglasses sat down next to Victor. "So, how's Anita doing?" he asked.

"She's still the same." Victor answered once again. Even though he didn't really mind they were asking about Anita, he got tired of saying the same answer every day again. "By the way, Kent, this is agent Eliza. She will be my partner for the time being."

"Howdy, nice to meet you."

Eliza smiled and shook Kent's hand. "Nice to meet you too. I heard from Victor you are amazing with race games."

Kent nodded. "That's the reason I got into U.Z.Z., because of my hand-eye coordination. I get that you would like to play a race game with me one of these days."

Eliza nodded while agent Kowalski sat down next to her.

"Don't trust Kent with these games. Somehow, he always know a cheating code and he will use it to win the game." she said with a big smile.

"That only happened once, Kowalski." said Kent

Kowalski shook her head. "I don't think so, Kent. I heard the same thing from Scott and Todd." She turned to Eliza. "I am Kowalski, the only woman in Ray's team."

"Eliza Fox, nice to meet you. Why are you the only woman in his team?"

"Because she's practically a man from time to time." said Kent before Kowalski could say a thing. "So she fits right in with the rest of us…. Ouch! Don't kick me under the table!"

"It's your own fault." said Kowalski with a big smile. "Ray's team is one of the highest ranks you can get around here. Besides being a Secret Agent of the Chief. I have proven myself through the years."

"Cool… There is actually one thing I want to ask all of you… Who is Anita…?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm here for you**_

 _ **Chapter five**_

 _"Cool… There is actually one thing I want to ask all of you… Who is Anita…?"_

All the others at the lunch table looked to Victor. She was his partner after all, so he should be the one to answer this question.

"She was… is my partner. Anita is a Secret Agent like me, but for now…"

Eliza gave Victor a surprised look. "What happened to her?"

Victor swallowed before he continued. Of course this new agent had to know what happened to Anita, but he didn't like to tell it. He didn't like to tell the rest that he had failed his partner. That he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most.

"We had a Reptogator attack. We didn't know where they were, so we all split up. Anita had an encounter with the Reptogator. At this moment, she's at Medical Bay… In a coma…"

Eliza fell silent. "I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, Victor."

"Me too… I wish I had been there for her so she didn't have to face this monster on her own."

Kowalski shook her head. "You don't know what would have happened, Victor. For all we know, you or I could have encountered this Reptogator. Or the two of you would be in Medical Bay right now."

Kent nodded. "She's a strong woman, Victor. She won't give up so easily."

"I know, I know…."

Before Victor could say anything else, his communicator started to ring. "Yes, Professor Professor, what can I do for you?"

"Could you bring Eliza to my lab? I have her equipment ready for her."

Victor looked to Eliza. "Let's go. If there will be an attack of any kind, you will be able to fight them off."

Eliza nodded, said goodbye to the other agents and soon they were on their way to the lab.

"Listen, Victor, I'm sorry I asked about…"

Victor shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Eliza. Everyone asked about her and they will be asking about her the upcoming days or maybe even weeks. It was more or less your right to know about her."

A moment of silence fell. "I don't know what they've told you when they said you could be my partner, but this will be temporary. Or at least, I hope so."

Eliza nodded. She told Victor that this was an opportunity for her to get to work for U.Z.Z. in the UK and how she at that point would grab every opportunity to go to England to be with her lover. She loved her country, but she wanted to be with the love of her life.

They walked into the lab of Professor Professor. "This is the place where you'll find Professor Professor, most of the time. He makes the most totally untested and very dangerous inventions. So you'd better watch out when he asks you to test something for him."

"Duly noted." said Eliza while they approached Professor Professor. He wasn't alone in the lab. Special Agent Ray was also waiting for them.

"Ha, agent Eliza. There you go, your own ray gun and communicator. If you want to test them, you can test them in the Training Room." said Professor Professor.

"Great. Is there any news, Ray?" asked Victor while he looked at Ray. He wanted to see what Eliza already knew, but he had to know that there wasn't an attack coming up.

"Nothing much really. The Impostors are still under the ground, just like the Reptogators. The Chef is still in prison and Doctor Doctor is on holiday."

"Holiday?" said both Victor and Eliza.

"Why yes, to Monkey Nut Island again." said Professor Professor with a big smile.

"I'm not going back there ever again." Victor warned Professor Professor. He had been there once and he wasn't keen on going back there. It was weird.

"Don't you worry, we don't want the same thing happening again." said Ray and he looked to Eliza. "It's not worth it."

"What… What does that mean?" she asked Victor in surprise.

"It's a long story." said Victor and he looked back at Ray. "How about the Floaty Heads?

"They were blown away by a strong headwind."

"It's a good day for training then. We might need it." said Victor and he looked back at Eliza. "Let's go to the Training Room."

Eliza nodded, still curious about what had happened on Monkey Nut Island.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about that mission tomorrow." Professor Professor whispered to Eliza before she left his lab.

At that point, the only thing Victor could do was sigh. He hoped things would be back like it used to be soon. Until then, he hoped Eliza could be just as good as Anita always had been.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm here for you**_

 _ **Chapter six**_

Weeks had flown. Eliza had proved herself on her first day in the Training Room. She had worked for the Belgium division for some years before she went to the UK. While there were some other bad guys, the aliens and the underground creatures had been the same.

Eliza stretched herself. She and Victor had been writing reports the whole afternoon. They had an Impostor attack in the morning and now the paperwork had to be done. But she had the feeling she had been sitting in that chair the whole afternoon.

She stood up and walked around a little bit. She knew that afternoons like these were boring, but it had to be done. Eliza looked around her. She liked her co-workers. Even though she and Kowalski were the only female agents in Ray's team, she had a good bond with the guys as well.

"How about a little training within some time?"

Eliza turned around and saw Kent and Kowalski standing there. Through the weeks she became best friends with Kent, Kowalski, Scott and Todd amongst others. "Are you sure, Kent? Last time we had a training together, it didn't quite end well."

"You really think that would happen again?"

One of her first trainings was together with Agent Kent. And Kent figured he could easily win from Eliza. He didn't know Eliza had been an agent for a few years already. So when Kent said to Eliza he would go easy on her and Eliza even tried to warn him, she kicked his butt, big time. Within a few seconds, Kent was on the floor.

"I won't go easy on you now, you know." said Kent with a big smile. "Besides, let's make it more interesting. Two against one."

Kowalski shook her head. "What Kent is trying to say is that we need some training in 'two against one' combat. How do you work together against one enemy and how do you fight off two enemies at the same time?"

Eliza snickered. She would never say no to a training on a day like this. "Sure, why not. I can always use some training around here.

While they walked towards the Training Room, they started to chat about some random stuff. Eliza was mostly wondering about Kent's hometown and Kowalski's background.

"My hometown is a small village in Texas. Nothing really important happens there. I wanted to do something excited. Not just the same thing over and over again. And as you know, I really like to play video games. Via a game, U.Z.Z. invited me to come and work for them. And I said yes."

Eliza smiled for a moment. "Don't you miss your family back in Texas?" She knew from her own experiences how it was to leave your family behind. England wasn't that far away from Belgium, she would be back with her family in an hour flight if she wanted to.

"Sometimes. My dad died a few years ago and my mother still lives there. Last time I spoke to her, she told me she had plans on moving to London as well. In case she might get any grandchildren."

Eliza and Kowalski snickered. If there was one agent who didn't like kids, it would be agent Trusted. They both had the idea that Kent would be single for ever and would only date women for a week or so.

"How about you, Kowalski?" asked Kent. "Your family lives on the countryside here."

"Just a few minutes from here if I would take the skybike." said Kowalski with a smile. "And they are proud of what I do, thank you very much." Kowalski thought for a moment. "My dad was a soldier until a few years ago. My father always taught me that it should be an honour to serve our country. And eventhough I'm not in the army, he agrees with me that I serve my country, and sometimes even the planet."

"Do you guys have siblings?" Eliza suddenly asked. She only had a big sister, who was very busy in Africa.

Both Kowalski and Kent shook their head. "Was an only child, even an accident." said Kent. "My parents never really wanted kids and suddenly, I was born. Decided that one kid was enough."

"No idea why my parents would never wanted any other kids. They rarely speak about this kind of family matters." said Kowalski with a sigh.

Eliza smiled. She loved this kind of small talk between the missions. "How about Victor? And Anita for that matter?"

Kowalski and Kent looked at each other. "We have no idea." they both said. "They rarely talk about their family. Never really having the time to have some small talk with us."

"I can imagine that." said Eliza. The only reason both she and Victor were at the Control Room, was because it was so quiet that day and she was different than Anita. Eliza had learned that when Anita and Victor worked together, they had more missions. Not only fighting bad guys, but also doing some undercover work and observations from time to time. Besides that, for the UK division she was still considered a rookie agent.

"Come on, we didn't went to the Training Room just to talk about things, but we came here so I could kick your butts." said Kent with a big smile as they walked into the Training Room.

Eliza gave him a big smile. "I don't think so. The only way you could beat us, is when we would go easy on you." she laughed and Kowalski laughed with her.

Yeah, there was no way Eliza would be going back to her home country any time soon.


End file.
